Along with the rapid development of flat-panel display technologies, the flat-panel display apparatus has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display and fleetly entered people's life due to its advantages, such as low power consumption and light-thin. TFT-LCD has been accepted by most customers due to its performances, such as long life, low power consumption and nonradiation, and applied into people's life and production widely. However, LCD with lower production cost and lower power consumption, and being lighter and thinner is always a purpose sought by people.
The main structure of TFT-LCD includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed together and face to face as a cell. There are pieces of polarizers attached to the outer surfaces of the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In practical implementation, it is indicated that the TFT-LCD in the prior art has the following technical disadvantages:
(1) Since all of the polarizers applied in the prior art change natural lights into linear polarized lights by absorbing unwanted light, more than 50% lights are wasted during being polarized, which makes the power utilization efficiency is less than 50%. This disadvantage influences the development of a powerfrugal TFT-LCD to some extent.
(2) The polarizers account for a large proportion in the production cost of TFT-LCD. On one hand, the cost is material cost and manufacturing cost. On the other hand, the cost is caused by high technical requirement. This disadvantage greatly restricts further reduction in the production cost of TFT-LCD.
(3) The pieces of polarizers in the prior art are attached to the surfaces of the array substrate and the color filter substrate, which also influences lighting and thinning of TFT-LCD to some extent.